


bouquets of love

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gen, anzu and arashi's friendship gives me so much life you guys, when u love ur friend so much u make her a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: Something like this with so much love and care put into it is to be paid for, not given as a gift.  But all she can manage is a small nod, knowing that if she said anything the tears gathering in her eyes would certainly overflow.





	bouquets of love

**Author's Note:**

> i was... kinda skeptical of joining this bc i wasn't sure if i'd get everything done but you know what???? i love arashi  
> sorry about the rushed ending though i thought i had an extra day  
> \-------  
> [sketchypotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato) beautifully illustrated arashi and her dress [here](https://twitter.com/spacetier/status/1018229410153967617)!!

“Onee-chan, come on! It’s important!”

Being dragged through the halls of Yumenosaki by Anzu like this, Arashi could almost feel like a character out of a shoujo manga. It’s certainly odd, and she has no idea where she’s taking her, but she can’t say she’s not enjoying this.

“Goodness, Anzu-chan, what has gotten into you?”

“I’ve been working on this really hard, and it’s finally done!” New Knights costumes? Well, as far as she knows she’s the closest member of the unit to Anzu so maybe she would choose to show her first to get her opinion. That would explain why she had been so insistent on redoing some of her measurements. She smiles. The transfer student _really_ is hardworking. Onee-chan couldn’t be prouder.

Anzu is practically dancing with excitement once they reach the practice room. “I really hope you like it, Onee-chan!”

The door opens.

It’s a dress. Pink, a soft pink, with a flowing skirt and a high halter top. It’s a bit taken in at the waist, no, it’s just that the skirt puffs out the slightest bit. The front is shorter than the back, a design choice rather than a mistake.

“Anzu-chan, did you make this yourself?” The producer nods excitedly, blue eyes shining. Arashi steps forward to touch it, letting the fabric fall between her fingers. “It’s gorgeous!”

“Try it on! If you want to, that is.”

What? “Anzu-chan, while I appreciate the gesture I _really_ don’t think a dress you made for yourself would fit me.”

“Onee-chan, do you _really_ think a dress like that would fit _me_?” she responds, matching Arashi’s tone. Admittedly it does look far too large for a girl of Anzu’s stature. “I wanted to make something for you to thank you for everything you’ve done for me this year. I took inspiration from some of the dresses you look at when we shop together. Is it okay?” The smaller girl’s expression grows a bit worried, her eyebrows drawing in and her head tilting to the side.

Of _course_ it’s okay, it’s _more_ than okay, it’s _far too much_ , Arashi wants to say. Something like this with so much love and care put into it is to be paid for, not given as a gift. But all she can manage is a small nod, knowing that if she said anything the tears gathering in her eyes would certainly overflow. She nods again, and again and again and again and then she is crying, and Anzu is hugging her and she’s hugging Anzu and Anzu is crying and for a moment the whole world is reduced to two girls crying together in front of a dress.

The dress. That snaps Arashi back to the moment. Even if she thinks she doesn’t deserve to be given something like this, she certainly deserves to try it on.

“Anzu-chan, can I really…?” The dress is already off the form before she can even finish the question.

“Yes! It’s what I made it for! Come on, I want to see how it looks on you!” Anzu almost shoves the garment into her arms, clearly ignoring Arashi’s protests of _You made it, be more gentle with it!_ “I’ve been waiting for this for a really long time,” she admits shyly, stepping back and rocking on her heels. Her hands are clasped behind her back, and Arashi feels such a strong wave of affection for the girl in front of her. She really is just like a little sister.

She smiles. “Me too.”

She’s tried on outfits Anzu has made her many times. The girl really has got a talent for sewing, and it’s clear she’s been instructed by Kiryu-senpai. But Arashi has never seen her producer smile so wide as when she turns around to get a good look at her, her eyes lighting up and her cheeks flushing red.

“Onee-chan, you look beautiful! Just like a real princess!”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Anzu-chan, but I’m the queen, remem-“

She’s cut short by her reflection in the mirror behind Anzu. With her uniform on the ground (folded, of course), it could almost look as if she had cast off a cocoon and transformed into the person she sees with her smiling face and the movements of her hands moving to cover her mouth. She lifts up the skirt to let it flow around her, feeling it fall and brush against her legs. Her heart skips a beat and then she’s twirling around, relishing the reflection of herself and hearing her laughter echoing through the room. As if to dance she grabs Anzu’s hands and spins her around with her.

In this moment it has never been easier to really, truly love herself.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @PALADLKNLGHTS  
> as always kudos/comments are appreciated if you liked it!


End file.
